Fermentation product A83543 is a family of compounds, referred to as spinosyns. They are produced by certain strains of Saccharopolyspora spinosa. These naturally occurring materials are useful for the control of arachnids, nematodes and insects, in particular Lepidoptera and Diptera species, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,634 and corresponding European Application No. 375316 A1. A large number of chemical modifications to these spinosyn compounds have been made, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,981, hereby incorporated by reference.
More recently, a new family of related macrolides (see Table 1 below) have been isolated from Saccharopolyspora sp. LW107129 (NRRL 30141 and mutants thereof. These compounds, which are used as staring materials in preparation of the compounds of the present invention, are disclosed in U.S. Patent Appl. No. 60/153,513, and the U.S. Patent Appl. No. 60/277,601, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. These compounds are characterized by the presence of reactive functional groups that make further modifications possible at locations where such modifications were not feasible in previously disclosed spinosyns. The same kinds of chemical modifications disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,981 with respect to previously known spinosyns can be carried out on the starting materials identified below in Table 1 to provide the novel insecticidal compounds of the present invention.